Fractured Love
by Yoshiko Nara
Summary: Fate had screwed Lucy over for as long as she could remember and the fates have struck again. But they are not just screwing her royally but two others as well. These chain of events do not only affect the present nut the future also. Can the Twin Dragon Slayers relationship remain in tact? Or will it fall apart around them?
1. It Will Rain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **AN: Hello all, it is I with a new story. So I've been toying with this idea for a while and I finally got to write it, yay! So please read and review and let me know what you guys think about it. Onward ho!**

 **Revised: 12-12-2016**

 **Chapter One: It Will Rain**

"How am I supposed to let this go?" Rogue exclaimed as he stared angrily at his mate. He couldn't believe that this was happening. First fate screwed him over and now his own mate. He thought that mates were supposed to love, respect and care for one another not fuck them over. Maybe his mate was defective. "How can I possibly let this go?" he asked throwing his hands up in the air. "You are supposed to be with me. ME! But you are with her… why?" he asked brokenly as he pointed an accusatory finger at the girl cowering on the bed. His nose was filled with the smell of their love making.

"She's my mate not you." Sting replied quietly as he regarded Rogue, "I may be your mate but you are certainly not mine." Sting replied indignantly. "She has everything that you don't." he finished smugly.

Rogue could feel himself slowly lose touch with his sanity. The darkness that he fought for so long slowly started to seep in to his conscious. He hadn't realized it but his dragon force had activated. Without thought, he shot out binding shadows at Sting, plastering him to the wall ensuring the he couldn't move. "Rogue!" Sting called out in surprise, but it fell on deaf ears.

The shadow dragon slayer's attention was turned to the blonde girl that was cowering beneath the covers of the bed that he and Sting shared. In an instant he was hovering over the girl, "What is it about you that would make him change." The closer he got the more he was able to smell the evidence of their mating and Sting. He pulled the covers from her, revealing her naked body.

Given that they had been caught at the end of their act she hadn't had time to clean herself. There on her stomach was the evidence of Sting's enjoyment; his seed sat smeared on the flat area. At least he had the decency not to cum inside of her, Rogue thought derisively.

 *****So this might be a bit rape-y (not the entirety but a good part of it). So if this offends or makes you uncomfortable by all means skip it. *****

He looked at her naked body. She was pretty enough he supposed, shapely too, if her pert breasts and rounded hips were any indication. But as he hovered above her, some unknown feeling struck him and suddenly his lips were at her throat as he breathed her scent. A growl rumbled in his chest at the smell. Underneath the smell of Sting was the girls own natural scent that made him growl in satisfaction.

It was then when he realized the reason that Sting was so taken with her. It was her scent, her damnable scent- it was so appealing it _called_ to him. Something darker within himself rose to the forefront as shadows slipped from his body securing the girl to the bed and spreading her legs in the process. Enraged Sting struggled against his restraints, "Rogue." The blonde dragon slayer growled out, but that too fell on deaf ears as he began to roughly need the girls breast.

Lucy looked on at the man on top of her with fear. This wasn't happening to her, she thought. After finding her soul mate she wasn't going to be raped by, her soul mate's mate? The whole thing didn't make sense to her really. All she knew is that she didn't want this to happen, "Please stop." She pleaded but Rogue…well his dragon did not acknowledge her to busy fulfilling his own wishes. "I know you're angry about your mate essentially cheating on you, but this is no way to handle it." She tried to impart sternly but she jumped as one of Rogue's hands cupped her sex. "You can't help fate." She whispered quietly as she looked away from him, unknowingly holding her breath.

Rogue stopped as he stared at the blonde, "Fate? You think this has something to do with fate. No sweetheart, this is all you." Rogue's dragon growled. "We were okay before you showed up. But there is something about you and I can't quite put my finger on it." As he inhaled deeply relishing in the scent of the girl and Sting's arousal from their previous act.

Sting let out a thunderous roar as he struggled to no avail no free himself from his bonds, "I'll kill you!" he exclaimed through elongated fangs, "I swear I will." He promised.

Rogue removed his hand from her sex to cup her face making her look into his blazing ruby eyes, "And this too, I suppose, is ordained by _your_ fate." He said as Lucy stared surprised into her eyes. What did he mean by that? She thought before her mind cleared as he began to stroke her sex in an erotic manner. Though her mind knew the act was wrong and she felt thoroughly violated, her body for some reason responded to his touch.

It continued like this Lucy's resistance witling away as Rogue brought her closer and closer to her release. When she did fall over the edge she felt thoroughly dirty and ashamed; that was something that was supposed to be reserved for Sting but her body readily gave it to Rogue. The very thought brought tears to her eyes. Smelling the salt in the air, Sting's mind went maddeningly blank with a white hot rage; if he ever did get free, he wasn't quite sure what he would do but he knew it would be something deadly.

Deeming that she was wet enough for him, he disrobed. When he was fully naked, Lucy had little time to look at him before he nestled between her legs. His hands settling at her hips before, he gripped his member and rubbed his member against her entrance priming him for the intrusion. Without thought or hesitation, he pushed into her; forcing her body to accept his turgid length. She cried out at the intrusion, a weak, "No." slipping from her lips, tears slipping form her eyes. It wasn't long before he set a punishing pace, pushing repeatedly into her wet entrance.

Though tears slipped from her eyes, moans of pleasure slipped from her lips as she gained pleasure from Rogue's intrusion, her body again betraying her.

Rogue worked them both to their end, Lucy falling apart first, her sex clamping around his member crying out in pleasure. A couple erratic thrust later Rogue was falling after he. Lucy felt him go stiff and cried out in alarm as she pleaded with him not to cum inside, but the plea fell on deaf ears as she felt the violent spurts of his semen inside of her. Lost in his release, instinct took over and he sank his teeth into the left side of her neck in the junction where her shoulder and neck met. He only released her neck when the spasms from his own release subsided.

 ******Over******

During his release, Rogue hadn't realized that he had drew in all of his shadows, releasing Lucy _and_ Sting. To his credit Sting waited for Rogue to extricate himself from Lucy's person before he attacked him. Sting sprung, slamming Rogue's head through the wall, "You son of bitch, YOU'RE DEAD!" He roared as he continued to repeatedly slam Rogue's head through the wall until the living room was visible. "WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR!" the white beam effectively relocating Rogue to the next room, "You'll pay!"

"STOP IT, STING!" Lucy called out, "Don't hurt him!"

Gripping Rogue by the neck with his left arm and getting ready to punch him with his right, Sting froze and stared at his mate, "What?"

"Don't hurt him." She pled.

 **TBC**

 **AN: This where I will stop it. I know it's pretty short but I got what I wanted to convey in this chapter so all is well. This is a first for me, so I'm going to need some feedback. I hope you guys and enjoyed it! Please read and review.**


	2. Follow You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **AN: Hello all Merry Christmas and Happy New Year in advance. My present to you, a new chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! Leave me a little review to let me know what you think. As always, reviews bring inspiration.**

 **Chapter Two: Follow You**

The hatred in the room was tangible as Sting had to physically stop himself from killing Rogue. He turned his attention to Lucy, "Why should I stop? He raped you, right in front of me." He turned his attention back on Rogue, "He needs to pay." He all but growled out.

Though Lucy was afraid of Rogue because he did in fact violate her, there was something deep inside her that did not want him to be hurt, "I know that, Sting. But just stop it's not going to help anything." She said as she sank on to the bed. Her neck was throbbing. "We have to talk about this." She rubbed it absentmindedly why did it hurt so much? She questioned herself.

It took a while for Sting to release Rogue, his dragon was raging beneath the service at the dishonor dealt to his mate. _But_ she had requested that he not kill him and he couldn't disregard her wishes not matter how hard he wanted to. His mate came first.

Sting released Rogue and backed away from him until he was on the bed with Lucy. He sat there and tilted her head to the side so he can see the damage that Rogue had done. It was there on her neck that Sting finally questioned his sanity. The biting of his claws into his own flesh was the only thing that stopped him from decapitating his longtime friend. There a few centimeters above his own mating mark on the girl was Rogue's. And it had spread mixing with the white scales on the side of her neck. "Get dressed." Sting growled out as he stood to grab Rogue by the scruff of his neck, "We'll be waiting for you in the living room." Sting left abruptly leaving Lucy alone and confused.

~00~

It took an entire hour for Lucy to meet the two dragon slayers in the living room. She's sat in the stream of the shower reliving what she'd gone through and she couldn't understand it. How could her finding her mate turn into something so bad. She'd been violated in the worse way and her body had enjoyed it. She felt like a whore. How could she enjoy someone else's invasion of her body in front of her own mate?

Lucy left the shower feeling emptier than she had before and she hurried to get dressed. She stopped in the mirror to fix her hair when she saw it. The mating mark that she had received from Sting had changed. Just above it was where Rogue had bit her and the two marks had melded together to create a patch a grey scales in the middle of the two. What did that mean? That she was both of their mates now? What a mess, she thought to herself as she made her way to the living room where both dragon slayers stood waiting for her.

She sat across from them noticing that they both sat on the same couch. "So." She started but she couldn't quite get the words to frame her thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Rogue whispered. He was ashamed of himself. He never thought himself a rapist and for him to force himself on her… someone he considered a friend, he was disgusted with himself.

"Yes." Lucy answered quickly but her lip quivered as tears began to stream down her face, "No, no I'm not. How could you Rogue?" she cried out. Sting immediately stood to try to comfort but she fought in his arms, "Don't touch me!" she screamed. Sting's arms dropped to his sides as he settled for sitting next to her.

"Lucy I-." but he had no real answer to give her he didn't know why he did it either. "I'm sorry." He whispered brokenly.

"That's not enough!" she yelled at the dragon slayer, "I didn't know you and Sting had mated! Had I know I wouldn't have gone near him. You should've been angry at Sting not me! You wanted to hurt someone hurt Sting not me! And if you wanted to hurt him you shouldn't have used me!"

"I know." He said in defeat. "It wasn't me. It was the dragon, he wanted this not me." He said quietly. "I'm sorry." He said again.

"Yeah, I noticed that." As her hand traveled to the mark on her neck. "You marked me. Am I supposed to be both of you guy's mate now?" she questioned incredulously. "Because I don't want that! I don't want the drama!" she yelled.

Sting stood then, "You're not his mate! You are _mine_." He said possessively throwing the words at Rogue.

"I'm not either one of your mate!" She stood gathering her things. "This is all your fault Sting! You should've told me that you were mated and maybe we could have avoided this whole issue altogether but you didn't. Instead you decided to sleep with me and hurt your mate. You have to fix this and until you do don't come near me." With that Lucy made her way out of the door of Sting and Rogue's apartment.

~00~

 **Three Months Later**

No one in the guild had seen Lucy in months, aside from Mira. Lucy came in early in the mornings collected a mission and left just as quickly as she appeared. When she cleared a mission she hid in her apartment not coming out until it was time for her to go on another mission.

Needless to say, her team was worried about her. Natsu had stopped by and was put out when her windows were locked. Erza and Gray were equally as put out when they found that the key they had to her apartment didn't work anymore. Team Natsu wasn't the only ones who were worried about Lucy. So was Levy and by extension Gajeel. Which was why the duo was standing outside of the blonde's apartment. Gajeel was currently chewing on a piece of iron to fit the lock on the girl's front door.

Once the key was fashioned Gajeel and Levy easily let themselves into her apartment. Gajeel's nose was assaulted with the sickness the hung in the air. "Shrimp, Bunny Girl's in a bad way." Levy glanced worriedly around the apartment looking for her friend. The apartment was dark with all the shades drawn and all the lights were off. It was cold, like Lucy hadn't bothered to turn it on in weeks. With winter setting in, it was about the same temperature as it was outside.

Gajeel followed his nose to the bathroom which was the only light that was on in the building, Gajeel tapped on the door, "Oi, Bunny Girl open up." He waited a moment as he cocked his head so that he could hear what was going on, on the other side of the door.

When he received no answer he tapped harder on the door, "Lucy, open the door." He waited for a moment and when the girl didn't comply with his request he wrapped his hand around the door knob and squeezed breaking it. He pushed the door open easily and stepped in. He cursed wickedly as he rushed to the blonde's side. Laying on the cold tile of her bathroom was a pale Lucy. She had large dark circles under her eyes and she clutched her chest as if it was hurting. On closer inspection, Gajeel was able to make out the mating mark of two dragons on her neck. Not only that there was a thin miasma that shrouded her body, he noted that it belonged to Rogue.

"Is she going to be alright?" Levy asked timidly. She'd never seen her friend look so horrible.

Gajeel looked up, the look in his eyes solemn, "Levy, I need you to go to guild and tell Wendy to prepare the medical area for a new patient. Then I need you to find Salamander and his team and tell them they need to go and get Sting and Rogue and bring them back here. Tell them Lucy's life depends on it." He said his tone deathly calm. Levy nodded rapidly and left the apartment and made her way to the guild.

Gajeel swooped down and picked up the frail girl in his arms and noted how week she seemed. When she was closer, he was able to catch a scent beneath her sickness and her natural scent. Gajeel cursed again, "What did you get yourself into, Bunny Girl." He asked quietly as he made his way to the guild.

~00~

Natsu and company made their way to Sabertooth's guild. Once Levy told them what was going on with their teammate they were on the first train to Crocus. Once the team made it to the city, Natsu and Happy flew off in the direction of the guild leaving Erza and Gray behind. Erza rented a car and the duo was speeding off in the direction of the guild.

Once Natsu and Happy made it Natsu kicked in the door surprising all of the members of the guild. "Hey! You just can't barge in here?" Someone screamed at the intruder.

Natsu threw a fireball at the one who spoke out, "Where is Sting and Rogue?!" Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What do you want with our guild master?" someone else asked. They quickly quieted as they were preoccupied with dodging a fireball.

"I ain't gonna ask again. Where is Sting and Rogue?" Erza and Gray had stepped into the guild at this time as they flanked Natsu on both sides.

Hearing the commotion going on in the main hall, Sting and Rogue both made their way down the stairs to meet Natsu and his friends.

Sting spoke first, "Natsu-san, what's up?" he asked casually as he leaned on a table smiling at the other dragon slayer, "Here for a fight?"

Natsu ignored his good nature, "What did you guys do to Lucy?" Natsu exclaimed fire lighting his palms.

"What?" Sting asked confused.

"Yes." Erza began as she stepped up, "We were sent here to retrieve you by Gajeel, stating that she needs the two of you. Now this can only be if whatever sickness that Lucy has is in direct result of the two of you. So I'll ask again, what did you do to Lucy?" She asked brandishing a sword.

"There is something wrong with Lucy?" Rogue asked worriedly. He hadn't seen her since the day she left he and Sting together to work out their issues. "What's happened to her?" he asked his dragon beginning to surface.

"We don't know that's why we're here asking you." Gray said as he observed their behaviors closely. They both seemed to be worried about Lucy, "In any event, you need to come with us. Gajeel seems to think that you are the only ones who can help."

The dragon slayers regarded each other before they both made their way to follow the Fairy Tail guild members before he left, Sting turned to Rufus, "You're in charge until Milady and Yukino return. When Milady is back, brief her on what's going on. She's in charge."

~00~

Gajeel was able to get to the guild in record time. When he was there he ignored all the cat calls of the older male guild members and made his way straight to the infirmary. Wendy directed him to put Lucy in the bed that she'd set up and proceeded to work. She did a sensory scan as gasped at what she found. She looked up at Gajeel that was standing near the door with his arms crossed, "She's pregnant." Wendy squeaked out.

Gajeel cursed, "I know that. And by the magic around her I'd say its Rogue's but the mating mark on her neck is a whole 'nother set of problems. Both of those idiot twin dragons marked her."

"The baby's killing her." Wendy said seriously. "Why was she all by herself?" Wendy asked Gajeel.

"I don't know. Me and the Shrimp found her like this. Her mate should be with her. He's the only one who can help her with the baby." Gajeel said angrily. He looked at the small dragon slayer, "Is there anything you can do for her until they get here?"

"I can try to stabilize the fetus so it will stop trying to drain Lucy's magic. But there isn't much I can do until the father offers his magic to nurture the baby." Wendy said worriedly as she placed her hands over Lucy's stomach sending soothing healing magic to the baby.

"Well I sent Natsu's team after them they should be back soon." Gajeel said as he settled in a chair at the door.

~00~

Natsu and company was able to get back to the guild that night. Gajeel was able to smell when the two dragon slayers entered the building. He quietly left the infirmary and stood on the balcony looking down at the group.

He could tell that the two dragon slayers were looking for Lucy by the way their eyes searched the crowd for the bubbly blonde. He extended both of his fist into two iron columns and hit them both squarely in the jaw. Sting and Rogue both turned to look at the offending dragon slayer, "What the hell was that for?" Sting screamed out.

"Get your asses up here." Was the only response they got before Gajeel turned his back on them and went back into the infirmary. Both dragon slayers and team Natsu looked at each other before they made their way up to the infirmary. They were all surprised with the sight of Lucy sickly in the bed, looking as though she was knocking on death's door. "Which one of you idiot dragon slayers impregnated Lucy?" Gajeel asked accusatory.

Team Natsu gasped at the news. Erza stepped forward brandishing her sword, "Who did what?" she turned on the twin dragon slayers, "Which one of you defiled Lucy?"

In truth they both did but only one of them had the opportunity to spill his seed within her. "Don't lie. I already know who it is. I just want to make sure my suspicions are right."

Rogue sighed, "It was me."

 **TBC**

 **AN: Yes, I left it at a cliff hanger. I'm evil sue me. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, if you did leave a review and let me know.**

 **-Yoshi-chan**


End file.
